1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fuel penetrating systems, and more particularly to transportable fuel cells which are repetitively recharged.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In many remote locations demands for portable power frequently occur. Such demands, however, most often entail power levels of high concentration which are best accommodated through the burning of fuel. For example, as the demands of food production increase concurrent with the decreases in readily available fossil fuel sources, more and more research is directed to the use of solar energy as the power source for irrigation. Similarly solar power is now more often viewed as the only realistic alternative for many other power applications.
The ambient power levels of solar radiation, however, are typically much lower than that needed to operate any practical equipment. Thus concentration or use of arrays having large collecting surfaces is a necessary incident to solar power, a feature best achieved on a shared or collective basis. Accordingly, one now sees large collection facilities installed on an experimental basis throughout the sunbelt, each financed by public funds. These collectors develop power which is directly related to the weather and time of day and which does not respond to the demand peaks that occur as result of popular habits.
Accordingly, incident to all of these large collection arrays is the problem of effective power storage and, furthermore, the problem of efficient power transfer to the location of need. It is the practical solution of these last problems that is achieved herein.
Accordingly, it is the general purpose and object of the present invention to provide a transportable fuel cell system which may be periodically recharged at a central solar collector.
Other objects of the invention are to provide a safe transport arrangement for hydrogen and oxygen made available through the electrolysis of water.
Yet further objects of the invention are to provide a convenient transport system for transferring power to selected remote locations.